Quinn's little secret
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Quinn and Jeff are dating but when Quinn get's pregnant she breaks up with Jeff. Jeff isn't giving up on his love for Quinn. When fate brings them together again will Jeff find out why Quinn broke up with him, will Jeff and Quinn get back together or no.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn officially met Jeff when she and her glee club performed black and white. Now here Quinn was two months later staring at a pregnancy test. Of course it had to be positive. Quinn sighed. She missed her period and now here she goes again.

"Quinn" Her mother called.

"Yeah" Quinn managed to chock out.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and her mom walked in and saw Quinn trying to hide the pregnancy test.

"Are you pregnant again?" Asked her mom.

"I think so" Quinn got tears in her eyes.

Her mom hugged her and Quinn hugged back.

"What's going to happen?" Quinn sobbed.

"I'll be here this time, don't worry" Her mom soothed her.

Quinn pulled away.

"We should get you an appointment" Her mom told her.

Quinn nodded. Her mom left and Quinn threw the box and the test in the trash. Quinn applied make up and her mom walked back in a couple minutes later.

"They fit you in for this morning" Her mom told her.

"I have school" Quinn said.

"This is important Quinn" Her mom said.

Quinn nodded. They walked out to the car and drove to the doctor's office. They walked in to see it empty so they took Quinn back. They drew blood from her and made her wait.

"What's going to happen?" Quinn asked.

"Well first you need to tell Jeff, he is the father right?" Judy asked.

"Yeah" Quinn told her honestly.

"That will be the first thing to do" Judy nodded.

Quinn sighed and nodded. Soon the doctor came back in with the results.

"Well you're a month pregnant, congratulations" The doctor Lily said.

Quinn went speechless and her mother thanked the doctor. Judy helped Quinn to the car and let Quinn take off the rest of the day. How could this happen to her again. Quinn sat in her room for the rest of the day.

...

After school Jeff had Warblers practice and he went there with Nick.

"So how are you and Quinn?" Asked David when Jeff walked in.

"We're awesome" Jeff smiled.

"Jeff's in love" Sebastian teased.

"Yes I am" Jeff agreed.

They all spent the rest of the hour thinking of songs to do. Jeff got a text from Quinn.

Quinn's text:

Can you meet me at Lima bean after Warbler practice? -Q

Jeff's text back:

Sure ;)-J

...

Quinn sat at Lima bean waiting for Jeff. Quinn didn't want to ruin Jeff's life too so she had to do this. Jeff walked in and sat down across from her.

"Hey, do you want anything?" Jeff asked.

"No, I'm fine" Quinn smiled.

"Okay, so what's up?" Jeff asked placing a kiss on her lips.

"I just wanted to see you and talk" Quinn replied.

"Okay, about what?" Jeff asked grinning.

Jeff was in love with her and Quinn was in love with him which is why it hurt Quinn to do this. They both said their I love you's on their one month anniversary.

"I think we need to break up" Quinn told him.

Jeff's grin was gone now.

"What?" Jeff asked hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry" Quinn ran out of there with Jeff following her.

Quinn was about to open her car when Jeff got in front of her.

"Quinn please don't do this, I love you" Jeff kissed her.

Quinn wanted to stay like this forever but she couldn't. Quinn pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jeff" Quinn had tears in her eyes.

"Please Quinn" Jeff looked like he was going to cry.

Quinn shook her head and got in her car and drove off. Jeff walked to his car and got in. That's when he let his tears go, how could this day go from great to worse. Jeff drove back to Dalton Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff got back to Dalton and was going up to his room but Sebastian stopped him.

"What?" Spat Jeff.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Jeff spat and walked to his dorm.

When Jeff got there he saw his roommate Nick wasn't there. Jeff sat on the bed and felt tears come to his eyes. Jeff took a seat at his desk and turned on his computer to see a picture of Quinn and him smiling. It was taken after their first date. Jeff smiled at that and let tears fall again. There was a knock and soon Nick, Sebastian, Thad, David, and Wes come in. Jeff kept his head turned so they couldn't see him crying.

"What happened? Sebastian told us you snapped at him?" Nick asked his best friend.

Jeff turned to them.

"Quinn broke up with me" Jeff chocked out.

"What happened?" Asked Thad.

Jeff told them what happened and he was even more upset.

"I love her Nick" Jeff let more tears come out.

Nick hugged him and Jeff cried into him. They all just sat there trying to calm down Jeff.

...

Quinn got home and ran to her room. Quinn sat on her bed crying into her pillow. There was a knock on the door and Judy walked in.

"Quinn?" Judy said worried.

Quinn looked at her mom.

"You told him?" Judy asked.

"No, I broke up with him" Quinn let out more tears.

"Why?" Judy asked shocked.

"I didn't want to ruin his life too" Quinn told her.

They sat there just trying to help Quinn's pain but nothing.

"I have to go to the store are you okay here?" Asked Judy.

Quinn nodded and she left.

...

Quinn's mom left 20 minutes ago and her door bell rang. Quinn sighed and got up. Quinn answered it too see Blaine and Kurt.

"You broke up with Jeff?" Blaine said walking in.

"Before you ask Nick called us up telling us Jeff wouldn't stop crying because you dumped him, all you heard was him yelling at people in the back round" Kurt added.

"Yeah I did" Quinn looked down.

"You guys were so in love with each other, what happened?" Blaine asked confused.

"I got pregnant, that's what happened" Quinn told them.

"Is it Jeff's?" Kurt managed to say something.

"Yes and I didn't want to ruin his life to so I broke up with him and I feel so horrible because I miss him" Quinn let tears fall.

"Quinn, you need to tell him" Blaine said.

Quinn shook her head.

"Please don't say anything Blaine" Quinn begged.

"Quinn-" Blaine got cut off.

"Please, if you don't tell I will seriously get a bracelet that says bow ties are cool" Quinn was desperate.

"Fine I won't tell, either will Kurt" Blaine caved.

Quinn smiled and hugged them.

"Are you going to give this baby up?" Kurt asked when she pulled away.

"Obviously god gave me this gift to have a baby again so I could keep it" Quinn told them.

"So is that a yes?" Kurt asked confused.

"Yeah" Quinn sighed.

"What are you going to do about Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"Well for now, it's my little secret" Quinn looked at two of her best friends.

**A/N: Review if you want another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed since Quinn broke up with Jeff. Both blondes were a mess but at least Quinn tried to power through everything. The only people who knew that Quinn broke up with Jeff was Blaine and Kurt. For some reason she trusted them more than the others. That was saying something about everyone else. Quinn was at her locker putting the books she needed in her bag when a throat was cleared. Quinn turned to look at Blaine and Kurt.

"Jeff is a mess Quinn. You have to tell him" Blaine exclaimed to Quinn.  
>"I can't Blaine, I want to but I cannot" Quinn sighed as she closed and locked her locker back up.<br>"This is Jeff's baby as well Quinn" Kurt said low enough for only the three to hear.  
>"Don't you think I know that. It kills me to not be able to talk to him everyday or text him" Quinn explained. She was going crazy without her other half.<br>"Then talk to him" Blaine said.  
>"No Blaine. I am sorry" Quinn walked away from the couple. She didn't want to be harsh to anyone but they didn't understand what she was going through.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up late and decided to miss classes. Again. He hasn't gone to a class in three days. Everyone was worried about him. Why shouldn't they be? He was madly in love with a girl and she tore his heart out right out of his chest. He was so tempted to call and text her but he knew she'd ignore him. There was a knock on the door and he answered it to see Wes.<p>

"Yes?" Jeff looked like a mess. Any of the Warblers could see that.  
>"You weren't in class again" Wes pointed out the obvious.<br>"I know" Jeff shrugged.  
>Wes walked past Jeff and into the room. It really smelled like someone died in the room. "This isn't good. You need to get back on your feet" Wes had to help his friend.<br>"I don't need your help Wes" Jeff sat on his bed.  
>"When was the last time you actually left this place?" Wes would bet everything he had that Jeff hasn't left this room since the breakup.<br>"Well I haven't left the room since the two days after the-" Jeff couldn't say the word break up. It was still fresh.  
>"Jeff-" Wes was cut off.<br>"No! Stop telling me I need to get back on my feet. You don't know what it is like to actually be madly in love with someone and have them just disappear in the next moment" Jeff explained to Wes.  
>"Jeff, you have to be at practice tomorrow, that means you actually need to leave this room and go to class"Wes replied.<br>"Or what? You're going to kick me out of the Warblers?" Jeff wasn't scared.  
>"Yes, I will be forced to. If you miss one more day of school because of this Jeff, I will have to kick you out" Wes explained to his fellow Warbler. He was just bluffing and he knew Jeff would believe it.<p>

Jeff didn't know what to say. He hasn't seen this side of Wes before. Wes was always a nice guy and here he was telling him that if he didn't show up to class, he was kicked out of the Warblers. Wes gave him a pat on the back before walking out the door. Now that Jeff was alone with his thoughts, he started thinking. What could he do? Either way, he is screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is a new chapter. Sorry for being late with it, but I hope you enjoy and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn walked into the practice room and saw that no one was there yet. She was still upset about all that had went down with Jeff, it was two weeks since their breakup and she was going through hell and no one could get her out of the funk she was in. Quinn pretended there was music playing and opened her mouth to sing.

_So much to believe in - We were lost in time Everything I needed I feel in your eyes Always thought of keeping - Your heart next to mine But now that seems so far away Don't know how love could leave Without a trace Where do silent hearts go?_

_ Where does my heart beat now Where is the sound That only echoes through the night Where does my heart beat now I can't live without Without feeling it inside Where do all the lonely hearts go_

_ Candle in the water - Drifting helplessly Hiding from the thunder- Come and rescue me Driven by hunger - Of the endless dream_

_ I'm searching for the hand that I can hold I'm reaching for the arms that let me know Where do silent hearts go?_

_ Where does my heart beat now Where is the sound That only echoes through the night Where does my heart beat now I can't live without Without feeling it inside Where do all the lonely hearts go Where do all the lonely hearts go_

_ Then one touch overcomes the silence Love still survives Two hearts needing one another Give me wings to fly_

_ Where does my heart beat now Where is the sound That only echoes through the night Where does my heart beat now I can't live without Without feeling it inside_

_ I've got someone to give my heart to Feel it getting stronger and stronger And stronger And I feel inside_

_ Hearts are made to last Till the end of time_

Quinn heard clapping and she turned to find Kurt standing there. She hadn't heard anyone come but then again she was so lost in the song, she didn't even know that she had tears coming down her face.

"That was beautiful Quinn" Kurt said.

"Thanks" she wiped her tears and sniffled.

"Just talk to Jeff, he loves you" Kurt tried to fix the broken heart that she has had since she broken up with the Dalton boy.

"I can't Kurt" Quinn touched her stomach without actually meaning too.

"But it is what is right. You need him just like he needs you" Kurt didn't want anything to happen to Quinn.

"Can we just drop this entire thing? It's bad enough there is a huge hole in my chest, I don't need to be reminded that my heart is broken."

"That's how you know that your love for him was real" was all the happily gay kid said.

* * *

><p>Jeff had gotten out of his room when he was threatened to be kicked of the Warblers. He wasn't going to let his group down because he was hurting. It was Wednesday so that meant all the Warblers had to sing a song and Jeff knew it was harsh but he needed to do something to get his mind off Quinn. When their sister school visited, there was a new girl named Quinn and Jeff had broken down into tears. He couldn't do stunts like that anymore, he needed to remain completely and utterly focused on everything, which is why he was singing this particular song.<p>

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker Don't you mess around with me You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

_ Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control You taught me the ways of desire, now it's takin' its toll You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker Don't you mess around with me You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

_ You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker Don't you mess around with me You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker Don't you mess around with me_

_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker Don't you mess around with me You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker Heartbreaker._

Jeff finished strong and his fellow Warblers all clapped for him and cheered. Jeff was back, but for how long? No one knew, not even Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for the long wait for this update, been busy with a lot of stuff, so here is the chapter. Quinn's song was Where does my heart beat now by Celine Dion and Jeff's song was Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar. Please leave a review for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Two weeks later***

Quinn was hoping all went well. She was sitting in the doctor's office waiting to get seen. She had an ultrasound today and was excited to see her baby come up on the screen. When Quinn was pregnant with Beth, she had her doubts whether she was keeping her or not and finally decided that Beth needed a better home then with two teenage parents. This was fate though, this meant that Quinn was meant to take care of this child and she knew that this was her destiny apparently. Being a mother. Quinn was taken out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. Quinn got up and followed the woman back.

"I hope you don't mind but there is a few people who will be observing today" the woman said.

"Oh know that is perfectly okay. I hope you don't mind my asking why?"

"They're new to this business, they may have medical history, but this is their first time learning this line of work" the woman answered. All Quinn could do was nod to the woman.

They walked into the room and Quinn was completely and scarcely shocked when she saw Jeff's mother standing among the group of four people. Quinn was so petrified now and she knew the woman would know what this meant.

"Everyone this is Quinn Fabray, she will be getting an ultrasound today" the nurse said. Right when Jeff's mother heard the name she quickly turned to Quinn who's green eyes looked anywhere but at the woman. Quinn took her seat on the little bed and lifted her shirt up. The blonde listened to the nurse describe what was too be done before grabbing the ultrasound machine. Her nurse squeezed some gel on to Quinn's stomach and rubbed it in with the wand. The blonde watched as the baby popped up on the screen and she focused on that. "Quinn there is your baby and it looks healthy, would you like a picture?"

"Yes please" Quinn nodded. The nurse nodded handed Quinn some napkins to clean her stomach with. The nurse printed out the picture and handed it to Quinn and the blonde gladly took it. "Thank you" Quinn said before leaving. Quinn walked quickly out of the office but she didn't make it far before Janice Sterling caught up with her.

"Quinn" the blonde stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yes?"

"Is that... is that baby Jeff's?" Mrs. Sterling asked. Quinn felt tears come into her eyes and she slowly turned around.

"Yes" Quinn answered honestly. Janice wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Is that why you broke up with him?"

"I didn't want to ruin his life" Quinn replied.

"Quinn his life is ruined without you in it" Janice saw how her son was and had called him to see how he was.

"Don't you think I've been the same? I love him and I hate that everyday my heartaches" Quinn sniffled.

"Talk to him" was all Janice had to say.

"What if he hates me?" Quinn asked.

"He is madly in love with you Quinn. He doesn't hate you, he will support and love the both of you, just please talk to him" Janice begged.

"You want this on his plate?"

"Quinn, whether you like it or not, this is his child as well. Tell him before I do" Janice walked away after that.

Quinn let more tears fall before walked out of the office and into her car. Quinn was panicking now, she knew that Jeff would find out. Whether it be from her or his mother, someone was going to tell him.

* * *

><p>Jeff was sitting in his room doing homework. He had tried to do things that busied him that didn't make him think of Quinn. He really thought she was his soul mate but obviously that wasn't what she thought. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard his ringtone go off. Jeff looked to see who was calling him and saw that it was Quinn. Jeff was completely shocked and hesitantly answered the phone.<p>

"Hello" he tried to keep happiness out of his voice.

"Hey, can we talk?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah sure" Jeff thought she meant over the phone.

"No, I mean in person. I can come up to Dalton" Quinn suggested.

"I can meet you, I forgot to clean my room today so it is a little messy" Jeff replied.

"Okay, we can meet at the park, the one we used to go to" Quinn suggested.

"Sounds good" Jeff bit his lip. "I'll meet you in a half hour."

"Okay, I'll be waiting" Quinn said before hanging up. Jeff sighed and stopped what he was doing to go and meet Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on a picnic table and waited for Jeff, it wasn't cold but it wasn't hot either. Quinn sat there in her pink skirt, her white tank top, and her wedges. Quinn knew when it came closer to her getting pregnant again, she would need to get more maternity clothes because the ones she before had were all thrown away because she thought she would never need them again. <em>'Big mistake'<em> Quinn thought.

"Quinn" Jeff called out. The blonde looked behind her to see him standing there. Quinn had to admit he was more gorgeous than what she remembered him to be. "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts" Quinn apologized.

"Figures, I called you a few times" Jeff said. Quinn nodded.

"Want to sit down?" Quinn asked scooting over to give him room.

"Sure" Jeff took a seat next to her. "So why did you ask me to come?"

"I ran into your mother today" Quinn started.

"Oh."

"At the doctor's office" Quinn continued.

"Why did you go to the doctor?" Jeff asked worried. Quinn took a deep breath and let it out.

"Because I'm pregnant and you're the father" Quinn looked to Jeff too see his reaction. "That is why I broke up with you, so I didn't ruin your life." All Jeff did was stare at Quinn. She was pregnant? Why didn't she tell him sooner? Well she just said she didn't want his life too be ruined but she had no right to keep this from him. Right?

"I know that you said that you didn't want to tell me because you didn't want to ruin my life, but this is my child too Quinn" Jeff explained to her. "This is also my responsibility, not just yours."

"I know that now Jeff."

"Obviously you don't if you kept it from me. How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"Oh my god."


End file.
